


The World Unraveling

by ScrapyardGizmo



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chaos, Corruption, Gen, Jester Mode, Metamorphosis, also feat. personal headcanons for Kris, its basically trickster mode from homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 12:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17580932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrapyardGizmo/pseuds/ScrapyardGizmo
Summary: It feels similar to when you reach out to the glowing stars...but this power, it is much, MUCH different than anything you've felt before.No, this time...the TRUE power of CHAOS shines within you.Now, you really can do ANYTHING.





	The World Unraveling

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I had this idea where Jevil items could turn the wearer into a Jevil-esque version of themself which I called Jester Mode. Originally the Jevilstail and Devilsknife were going to function differently with two different chapters for each but I've had this in my drafts for so long the thought of doing another chapter made me want to cry so here

"PACIFY! PACIFY HIM NOW, PLEASE, FOR THE LOVE OF **GOD!!** " You scream to Ralsei, voice hoarse from frantically yelling commands to your allies and screaming as you weathered the whirlwind of Jevil's onslaught. Ralsei, who's been on his last legs for the last two turns now summons what little energy he has in him and cascade's the jester in a wave of blue, relaxing light. Finally, the pounding music, the spinning carousel, the ceaseless chaos, it all comes to a grinding halt as Jevil calms down, freezing in place before floating up and down, form fading then coming back, over and over again.

"Is...is it done? Is this horseshit finally over?" Susie says from next to you. Her voice is laced with exhaustion and almost quiet, showing just how much the battle took out of even _her._ Finally, Jevil speaks.

"WHAT FUN!! I'M EXHAUSTED!! YOU KIDS TIRED ME UP!! NOW I WILL SLEEP FOR THE OTHER 100 YEARS. UNFORTUNATELY, YOU KIDS CANNOT HAVE SUCH A PLEASANT DREAM. FROM NOW, A NIGHTMARE WILL AWAKEN IN YOUR HEARTS. IN THE SHADOW OF THE KNIGHT'S HAND... LIGHTNERS, CAN YOU STOP IT? UEE HEE HEE! EITHER WAY, A MISCHIEF-MISCHIEF, A CHAOS-CHAOS...! LIGHTNERS! FROM INSIDE YOUR LITTLE CELL!! TAKE THIS AND DO YOUR STRONGEST---!

And with a final **_"METAMORPHOSIS!"_ **he disappears, leaving only a singular item in his stead; A black belt that's accentuated with a tail hanging from the back. Catching your breath, you look the item over and let the info flood into your mind, yet another strange ability that you had obtained in this other world.

_+2 AT, +2 DF, +2 Magic. A J-Shaped tail that gives you devilenergy._

Devilenergy? Is it referring to the attack and magic bonus? That could be helpful for both Ralsei or Susie but...

You gave Ralsei both the White Ribbon and Dice Brace, which increased his defense by a healthy amount, while giving Susie the Iron Shackles from the prison as well as an Amber Card, considering she wouldn't take anything else and she's already pretty tanky. That just left you with two Amber Cards and boy did it show. You've been healed by Ralsei more times than you can count AND this is a plus two to your defense, so even if you wouldn't use the attack bonus and couldn't use the magic bonus, it'll at least keep you up and running for just a bit longer. You can't think of a better thing to have while facing up against the King, your next target and key out of here.

"So...what is it?" Ralsei asks as you all leave the cell, the door now looking like a wall, as though it hadn't ever existed in the first place. Well, with the Jevil gone, there really isn't any reason for it to exist huh?

"It's called the Jevilstail, apparently, and is said to give...'devilenergy.' Whatever the heck THAT is." You reply, looping it around your waist as best you can with no belt loops to help you.

"Devilenergy? That sounds dangerous..." Ralsei quips, a trace of fear entering his voice. Finally, you get the belt tight enough around your hips so it won't immediately slide off and turn to the others, striking a pose. Susie just snorts and chuckles while Ralsei claps and compliments you, an endearing smile on his face.

"Of course YOU could make something that looks cool look dorky as all hell." Susie says, stretching. She still sounds out of breath, but slowly regaining her strength.

"Yeah yeah, whate-" You begin to say as you turn around before abruptly stopping in your tracks. Something...feels.

Something just feels. Not right, certainly not wrong, but it just... _feels._

_Feels like... **everything. Everything all at once, all around you and nowhere near you. It is you, but it's also everyone yet no one. It's hot, it's cold, it's up, it's down, it's left right front center dark light yesnoisisn'teverythingnothing it's so...**_

_**C H A O T I C.** _

This power...this devilenergy...

It feels similar to when you reach out to the glowing stars...but this power, it is much, MUCH different than anything you've felt before.

No, this time...the TRUE power of CHAOS shines within you.

Now, you really can do ANYTHING.

Your body shivers in a way it never did or could before, beginning to shake more violently as you feel yourself becoming free, shaking free of the control that has limited you ever since this day started. Finally, the accursed red soul that has been locked in you this whole time is forcefully expelled landing on the ground in front of you. It's shaking pitifully, but you hold no remorse for it, not when you have all this control back in your hands. You step forward as it tries to crawl away and place one heavy boot over it, a boot now painted green, and with just a little force....!

 ** _POP_** goes the wea-soul.

It breaks and shatters into a million billion pieces of scarlet and you can't help but laugh and clap. It's like fireworks! Wonderful red fireworks. You laugh and laugh. You can't stop laughing, it's just too funny! That pathetic little thing was controlling you the whole time??? How hilarious!!! 

"Kris...? What the hell is wrong with you, dude?" You hear from behind you. My my, your dear friend Susie sounds so scared! "Maybe we should get that tail offa you. I don't like how this is going..."

"But Suuuusieeee! I feel so freeee!!! Besides, just  _look_ at my new duds! Much better than plain old blue and purple, wouldn't you agree??" You sing-song. Really, you look much better now! Your boring azure armor now colored a nice solid purple, and your cape now colored yellow and green! Much more lively than before, if you are to be perfectly honest. 

"I mean, you look... _okay_ _,_ I guess...but seriously, you're actually scaring me." Susie says, backing up as you take a step forward. "Can you wipe that freaking creepy smile off your face?!"

"Awwww, you don't think I look better all happy like this???" You reply, wide smile not leaving your face, because you just can't help it! You feel so free and amazing and happy, why  _would_ you want to stop smiling??? She looks so scared...maybe you should put a smile on  _her_ face! "You're feeling all left out, aren't you Susie?? Well why didn't you say so!! Your good buddy Kris is here to make everything all better!!!" You begin to make your way to her. You can't believe how bad of a friend you are, not sharing this newfound freedom.

"STAY BACK!! I SWEAR, KRIS, IF YOU SO MUCH AS LAY A FINGER ON ME...!" She cries, brandishing her fearsome axe at you. You simply giggle as you push it aside.

"Why are you so scared?? Don't you want to be able to do  _anything???_ " Susie is backed against the wall, where the cell used to be. You make a mental note to thank Jevil later, thank him for showing you what it  _really_ means to be free.

"Kris! Please stop this! This isn't you!" Ralsei pushes himself in between you and Susie, arms spread out.

Isn't you?

This isn't  _you_ _?_

You can't help but laugh again, starting out as small giggles before exploding into mad cackling to full blown laughter that has you rolling on the floor, face and stomach hurting as your vision blurs from the tears welling up in your eyes. The moment you're done, you spring right back up, shoving yourself into the Prince's personal space as he gasps and stumbles back a step.

"This? This isn't me? Ohhh, dear sweet summer child Ralsei, how little you know." You bring your hand to your chest and let your soul float out. Much less resistance. Where it would normally be red is now flashing in violent technicolor prisma, different colors popping in and out, a veritable disco ball of your newfound freedom. Susie and Ralsei are clearly mesmerized by it as it burns itself into their eyes and minds. "Look. No more is it a dull, boring red. One color seems so out of fashion, doesn't it? Why limit yourself so badly when you can break the mold into a thousand little pieces? What point is there in letting fate control you, when you can control fate?"

Finally, Susie breaks away as she shakes her head and blinks hard, yellow eyes finally revealed to you.

"Kris...listen, you  _are_ my friend, despite all odds so, trust me when I say this hurts me waaaaay more than it'll hurt you." She readies the big ol' axe and swings for the fences. You don't try to stop it, why would you?

After all,  ** _this body cannot be killed._**

The blade crashes into your face and it's sent flying before immediately bouncing back, lifting up again as it looms over the shocked faces of your friends.

"OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHAAAAHAHAHAHA! My friends! My dear,  _dearest_ friends!" You exclaim in chaotic joy, grinning madly as your head settles back to where it was. "Hasn't there been enough fighting? I know neither of you have the energy to go through all of that again!"

"SNAP OUT OF IT!" Susie screams as she attacks once more. The same thing happens, so she tries again.

And again.

And  _again._

_And again!_

All to no affect. Ralsei is by her side, desperately trying to calm her down, but you have a much better idea.

"Aww, Susie, Susie, Susie...Perhaps you need some more convincing?" You ask, sympathetic smile on your face as you open your arms to her.

"I want my friend back! I want Kris!" She roars, voice hoarse once more. She still doesn't get it, huh?

"Please Kris! We know, deep down inside, you're still there!" Ralsei chimes in, looking as if he were on the verge of tears. "Please, if you can hear us, take the tail off and come back to us."

They don't know. They never will. Not unless you show them. 

"Ralsei...Susie...don't you understand? This  _is_ me. This  _is_ Kris! I'll even prove it to you, right now." So, you take off the belt. Slowly undo the loop, take it off of your waist, hold it out in front of you, and drop it.

The technicolor soul, which you haven't returned to your vessel, pauses. Your appearance is back to normal as you look down at your body. Looking back up, Susie looks relieved and begins to walk towards you to pick up the tail while Ralsei has the look you were looking for. A look of confusion that slowly dawns into realization.

Any second now...

A shock of red stabs through the soul as you feel your entire body seize up, pain taking you.

There it is.

"What the fuck?!" Susie shouts, stopping in her tracks as you collapse. You're hissing through your teeth in unbearable pain as  **It** tries to take control again. You try and crawl to the belt but your legs have been frozen up, only able to pitifully collapse onto your front as your knees lock up.

"Don't....don't you see now? The fucker you've been travelling with. That wasn't...that wasn't me!" You explain, spitting out each word as you throw one arm out to try and grab the belt. "It was never me! My life isn't my own! Not since Asriel left! Everyday I've had to watch my life play out before my eyes with no input from me whatsoever...! All I can do is talk...but that's because **it** wants me to. **It** wants to...to entertain **it** self...FUCK!"

"Oh...oh no, Kris..." Ralsei's voice is cracking with tears. "I never realized...!"

You find that you're close to breaking down with tears as well. "JUST GIVE ME THE BELT! PLEASE! I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK TO THAT! MY ONLY FREEDOM UNDER THE STARS, A PRISONER IN MY OWN FUCKING BODY!" Susie has an unreadable expression on her face. "IF  **IT** COMES BACK IN CONTROL, **IT** 'LL JUST THROW THE DAMN THING AWAY AND EVERYTHING WILL ALL GO BACK TO HOW IT WAS! PLEASE,  _ **PLEASE! FREE** **ME!**_ "

"...You saw it all, right? You said you were only able to speak, right?" Susie asks. The soul is almost filled up completely with red, and all you can do is cry.

"YES! Every single word was my own! Every chance I was able to speak, I took! Sometimes **it** made me speak for certain tasks but it was all my voice! Please!" You're openly sobbing now, unashamed as you let loose the waterworks. "Every day, I had to watch **i** **t** control my every action, my every step and breath. I've only known you for so long, you and Ralsei, but you two are the only ones I can call friends! PLEASE, LET ME BE FREE FROM THIS! I don't...! Ha...ha...I don't want to let go...not when freedom is this close...please, Susie!" You're begging and pleading as your voice begins to give out, agony in your body, in your mind, in the core of your very  _soul_. " **It**  doesn't care. **It** never cared. Not for me, not for you, not for Ralsei, or Lancer, or anybody we spared. **It** doesn't care for anybody in our world. **It** just wants playthings, Susie...I don't want to be **it** 's toy when **it** gets bored."

She's holding the belt in one purple claw, and Ralsei can only watch. Something is stopping him, but you can't make out what. The fate of your life, perhaps even the world, is in her hands.

It's just like she said, isn't it?

As you close your eyes and succumb to  **It** 'scontrol, her words echo back to you.

**_You're choices don't matter._ **

"You're lucky I'm such a good friend."

Your eyes fly open as you feel the belt within your grasp, its chaotic aura giving you enough control to flex the muscles in your hand and fingers, grabbing on tight. As the devilenergy is reintroduced to your soul, you feel yourself gaining more and more control by the second, jerking around and twitching as you slowly get up to wrap the tail around yourself.  **It** is putting up quite a fight, clearly not happy with being forced out of your soul, but you are  ** _free._** You have your friends,  _your_ friends and they are here every step of the way, almost literally as Susie keeps you steady with one claw on your shoulder and Ralsei pats your arm soothingly, having finally been able to step forward. You loop the Jevilstail back around your hips tighter than before and finally,  _finally_ , you win back your control over your own soul once more. The chaos spreads through you, painting you once more as your soul begins its neon dance once more, floating back into your vessel.

"Kris? Are you...is it really you? I'm so sorry I couldn't help you, the soul was exuding such strange power I just couldn't..." Ralsei babbles, voice tense. Why is he so tense? It makes you giggle. You silence him with a soft shush and a finger on his snout.

"It's me. Of course it's me, my dear Ralsei. After all..." You take a step forward before running up the stairs, jumping and backflipping off the top step, doing several somersaults as fireworks explode all around you and landing right in front of your friends, looking to them with a wide smile on your face. "Who else could be this  ** _free?_** "

Susie laughs, relief obvious in her voice, while Ralsei claps and cheers. These are your friends.  _Yours_. You may have not personally made the memories with them, but god damn it, this is your body,  _your_ soul,  ** _your_** life!

And nothing is going to change that.

"My friends...my dear friends. The bestest of friends I could've ever asked for. Please, let me share of this newfound freedom with you. I can't think of a greater gift." You hold out your hands, a Devilsknife of your own creation in the right and a Chaoscap in the left, a Jester item of your own to replace Ralsei's current hat.

Hesitantly, they step forward. Susie tosses aside her own axe and takes the gift from your hand. Ralsei simply holds his, twirling it around and letting the bells jingle and jangle.

"Isn't this what Jevil had during the fight?" He asked, one hand on the rim of his cap.

"Yes it is, dear Prince. Put it on, put it on! I'm sure it will look great on you." You say, giggling. Susie is swinging around her new toy, watching the magic fly off the blade with a spectacular show of magic and chaos, laughing all the while.

"Well...if you say so." Ralsei mumbles, a hint of a blush playing on his face. The moment he takes the cap off and covers his face with it, the Chaoscap springs to life and immediately plants itself on his fluffy head.

Finally, Susie and Ralsei stand in front of you, colors changed to fit the Jevil's colors as you do. Their smiles are wide, eyes gleaming with a newfound power.

"Hehehehehe! AHAHAHAHA! Now we can get this party started, wouldn't you two agree?" They answer with a cheer as you all begin to rush up the stairs, forgoing the elevator in favor of simply being where you wanted. "Then without further ado...!"

_**"A mischief-mischief, a chaos-chaos! Let us go forth, and spread true FREEDOM!"** _

**Author's Note:**

> now if u will excuse me im gonna go cry for the other 100 years


End file.
